Asano Hajime
by 6Fortius9
Summary: Losing a bet to an obnoxious octopus sensei, the School Chairman's son found himself in Class E. Yaoi. Nagisa x OC x Karma (Chp 2 edited)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-x-

"I wanted to write 'I want' because wanting is one of the things I wanted most in my life."

~ Jarod Kintz ~

-x-

When I was young, there was this one time when a distant relative of ours came to visit and asked me this:

"What would you like for your birthday, Hajime-kun?"

"I want a rabbit!" I answered hopefully.

The very next day, a rabbit was delivered to me. With pure white covering its entire body, two large glossy eyes, and an adorable twitching snout, I was only too happy to receive it. Cuddling it and snuggling it, I fed it under the watchful eyes of my parents.

"Thank you so much! I promise to look after it and feed it every day!" I promised that relative.

For some reason, Father and Brother both hated that rabbit with a passion. Animals, they always say, were inferior. Inferior beings have no place amongst humans, much less amongst the perfect family they thought us to be. We ought to be perfect. Impeccable.

However, seeing my simple happiness, they indulged me for a little.

A month later, while cleaning out its pen, the rabbit bit me.

Enraged, my older twin – Asano Gakushu – tore it from my hands and kicked it far away from us. Grabbing my hands gingerly in his, he murmured gently and comfortingly, urging me to walk back into the house. However, all I could focus on was the red blooming against the white – the light fading in those dulling eyes.

"Pathetic _thing_ should have never gone against its master." Gakushu spat.

I never had a pet ever again.

-x-

Two years later, at a Christmas party, I watched Santa pick up a blue-haired child and sat him on his lap.

"What would you like, dear little one?" He asked, voice gruff but smooth.

The child – with shocking long blue hair and blue eyes – gazed at him for but a moment before clutching onto the red fabric with tiny hands.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot want anything without mother agreeing to it." He murmured.

Santa, perplexed, talked to him in low tones for several seconds before letting him off.

I gazed at that boy for just a moment longer than I should and walked away.

When the party ended, I found him sitting beside me. We were both waiting. Amongst the many kids who attended this large party, we were both the last ones to leave, as our parents were apparently both busy.

I had anticipated this.

Father, I knew, would go pick up Gakushu at the other party before coming over to this one. It was lonely yet relieving at the same time as Father is infallible as a stone wall and cold as ice.

Donned in my winter clothes, I was tracing circles with my feet when the blue-haired boy talked.

"Why…didn't you ask for a gift?" His voice was girlish yet boyish both at the same time.

I stopped my feet and blinked blankly up into blue eyes that were surprised to see my brown eyes.

"Because I cannot want anything without Father and Brother agreeing to it." I repeated his words for him.

There was a bubble of understanding and shock that I saw in those blue orbs. In that moment, it felt as if there was a stronger bond between us than there ever could be between Gakushu and myself despite being twins.

This boy, I knew, was oppressed by his mother, just as I was by my Father and Brother. We were both forced into the mould that we could never fit, and we both kept our feelings under wraps despite feeling uncomfortable, afraid to go against the iron fists that raised us.

It felt nice knowing that there was someone in this world who understood. At the same time, it felt painfully intimate to have my feelings known to a stranger like him.

I looked down, flushed at that weird feeling, and tucked my hands beneath my lap.

I wonder if I should talk to him. I wonder if Father and Brother would accept him.

As such hesitant thoughts swirled around in my mind, the boy-who-is-so-similar-to-me made a decision. I flinched when his hands grabbed mine, holding it securely in his palm.

"…Is it okay if we be friends?" He murmured gently, smiling so vibrantly despite everything.

"I…I cannot want anything." I looked down, ashamed.

He was offering his friendship, and despite everything, I still dare not want anything. Memories of that tiny rabbit came to mind, its whiskers painted in blood and unmoving. This boy was tiny, just like I am, and Brother and Father are oppressive and big.

"In your place, I'll want things for you then." He stated, a simple solution.

"But your mother…"

"…will definitely agree to having a friend like you." His smile was so sincere it made me feel blush. He is such a bright and pure person, unlike me. If only I was a little bit more like him… "What is your name? I am Shiota Nagisa."

"…Asano Hajime."

"Let's be friends, Hajime-kun!"

"M-mh."

-x-

Nagisa, I learnt, is like an elevator door to most people.

At times, when you press the right buttons, the door would open up and one would peer inside and see the truth behind the tall wall Nagisa has put up. Other times, Nagisa merely maintained a low profile, keeping up the face of a kind, open classmate.

I am glad to be one of the only few he is constantly open to. Even if it was only granted, given our similarities, I felt privileged to know I was wanted despite my preservations about wanting.

The first time I felt that was that first time he appeared before me with a slap mark on his face.

"Nagisa…" I whispered, knowing he would understand my worries.

Sky blue eyes blinked, wavering for just a second long enough that even I could see through the darkness within, before he gave a close-eyed smile.

"Mother hit me for wanting to play!" That smile was exactly what he normally gave the others, but the quiver in his voice told me what I needed to know.

I frowned and dragged Nagisa gently behind a tree – away from the playground and all the other ignorant children. Sitting him down on the ground, I spoke as I rummaged my bag for the first aid kit I always had with me, looking carefully away from him.

"Here, nobody can see you cry other than me, Nagisa."

Silence resounded for a long while after my words before the first of the sniffles broke. I carefully treated his cheek, carefully navigating around the tears all the while.

I wondered if I should say sorry; He did get that mark because he wanted to come out to play with me. I wonder if I should hug him; He did say that he would help me want things, and that was the origin of this incident. I wonder if I should do anything.

"If one day you feel like crying, call me. I don't promise that I can make you laugh, but I can cry with you." The words I blurted out of my mind made blue eyes look up at me curiously. I flushed. "…Robert J. Lavery."

"I can't want anything, Nagisa, but you can." I said, looking away. "What do you want me to do now?"

He blinked. He sniffled. And then, he smiled.

Chuckling softly under his breath, I was bewildered when I was pulled into his chest and held there by surprisingly strong arms. Hesitantly, I looked up and our eyes met.

The blue eyes that gazed down at me were as blue as the sky, gentler than anything I've ever seen, and filled with tears that rained down on my face like pure crystals.

"For now…" He smiled. "Just stay with me, Hajime."

"Okay." I choked out, looking at anything but his face. Even so, I could not help but occasionally look back at him. Every time I did, he would be staring at me with that puzzling emotion in his eyes.

Perhaps that was when friendship turned into love.

-x-

When we were twelve, Nagisa made a new friend named Akabane Karma.

His first words to me were:

"Are you like that asshole of your brother?"

I blinked, saw Nagisa shocked at his friend, and cocked my head blankly, shaking my head.

"I'm quiet and imperfect, so you need not worry."

"I see." The grin that spread over his face told me I had just passed a test or two.

With a sly grin always constantly on, he was your typical manipulative good boy character. In some ways, he reminded me of my brother, and yet, unlike him, Karma was straight forward with his intentions, naïve in ways that made me smiled.

Spending day after day with him, it was only natural that Nagisa fell for his charms.

"But I love you at the same time, Hajime." The serious eyes made me blink blankly.

"But I cannot desire." I repeated, just as I have so many times, and he nodded.

"I know."

Karma's answer to Nagisa's sudden confession one summer evening was point blank.

"I love the both of you; I love the Hajime who's always so irritatingly caring and blunt, and I love the Nagisa who's in love with Hajime." He grinned, only a hint of pink on his cheeks giving away his embarrassment. "I love you guys."

"I love you too." Nagisa nodded.

"…But I can't desire you guys." The words felt out of place in such a situation.

I looked down, hiding a flush behind my messy platinum blond locks.

A hand descended down on my head, ruffling my locks fondly.

"We know, but we love you anyways." Nagisa only smiled.

Gentle and kind, these two best friends of mine were. Love was too early for us, and these may become empty words in the future, but nevertheless, I cannot deny I felt a rush of happiness at their words.

-x-

When I was thirteen, things started becoming too much.

Perhaps the Asano in me was finally starting to take shape. Perhaps the rebellious stage was taking over for once. Needless to say, I felt a nagging sense of irritation towards my family.

I wanted to be able to decide my own club activities without them always changing clubs for me. I wanted to be able to decide my own schedule. I wanted to be able to choose my own friends. I did not want to be Father's proud heir. I did not want to scowl down on Class E's students. I did not want to be that weak little brother who needed looking after.

For the second time in my life, I wanted things. But for too long now, I have abided by the King and the Prince's rules. Just a look at those brown orbs now told me anything I want was sure to be rejected. Just like that rabbit. And so, I kept my desires under wraps and continued about my days.

Class E, I soon discovered, were blessed.

They had the silence that the city did not allow. They had the traditional things which were frowned upon on the main campus. They had friends who did not threaten them daily with 'Class E'.

On days without Nagisa or Karma – we were in different classes, me and them – I sneaked into Class E's secret library.

The books there were covered with comprehensive notes, a far more useful material compared to those in the main campus' library, and there were literature not within the curriculum as well.

On one of those days I sneaked in, a teacher caught me.

"You-! You're the Chairman's son, aren't you? What are you doing here?" She questioned incredulously.

All I did was to pursue my lips and look away.

If this gets to Father, I am screwed for certain. Just like that rabbit, I wonder what if this library would be torn down. Inferior beings should not go against their masters, that was the law all Asano – other than me – lived by. Since I went against that law, it was only right that the object defying that law be removed.

Such a pity this is…Considering the good literature there are here.

I closed my eyes, giving a minute of silence for the loss before looking up at the teacher.

"…What is your name?" She asked instead.

I blinked and slowly, I answered.

"…Asano Hajime."

"Well, Hajime-kun – you don't mind me calling you that, do you?" I shook my head and she winked. "I won't tell the Chairman about this little thing, so come here and play whenever you will! In return, talk to me if you have any problems and let me talk to you about mine as well!"

Watching her walk away, I wondered if she was joking. A student playing counsellor sounds just like my brother, not a duty befitting for me.

The next day, she brought me red bean soup and talked – really talked – about her students. She spilled her worries about her students, sighed about their attitude, and released her stress in a long ramble that sounded like a long line of curses.

"If only I can get anything I want…I want to plant a tree of hope and delegate a fruit to each of them." I stared as she slumped. Her imageries were weird yet comprehensible. "You understand that, don't you?"

"…I don't." A small white lie. "I've never wanted anything ever since I was five, so wanting is a concept that is incomprehensible to me."

"Eh?! Really?!" She asked, eyes wide. "If that's the case, you've never really had much of a life then."

"If wanting means living, then I suppose I don't." I agreed, handing her an unused pen I bought the other day. Her bewildered look was fascinating to look at. "Here. In return for the red bean soup today."

I looked back down at my books, allowing the black and white to envelope me once more. She was staring, that much was for certain, but I was used to having people stare at me because of the attention-seeking things Father and Brother are always making me do. For her, she even makes numerous expressions to go along with her thoughts.

Ignoring was marginally harder because of that, but still, it was easy.

"That's it!" She slammed her hands on the desk and stood up. Pointing at me, she proclaimed loudly. "Let's make a bet, Hajime-kun! A bet that would resolve that problem of yours right away!"

"…Problem?" I sweatdropped.

"For a month now, I will do everything I can to make you want something enough that you would say it aloud and act on it!" She announced. "If I succeed, I win, and you have to tutor some Class E students in your free time. If you win, I'll do anything you ask for a day! Is that agreeable?!"

…How could I refuse when she's already so adamant about it?

"…Whatever."

-x-

That one month excluded the holidays, meaning it included the days after promotion into the third year of Middle School. I got down with a cold for a few weeks, meaning that one month lasted long after the third year begun.

When I returned, too much information was forced into me.

Nagisa was placed in Class E; Karma was suspended for attacking a Class A student; And that blabbermouth, irritating, graceless yet good teacher was dead.

I should have sensed something.

There was something in those gazes Nagisa and Karma had exchanged over those days when they came to visit me in my sickbed, something that I was missing out on. I should have known as much, yet I let the lull of sleep lure me into oblivion, forgetting the things I want to ask.

Why, I was an idiot.

I packed up in class and I went off to visit Karma.

He was naked waist up when he opened the door, his mercury eyes wide with shock.

"H-Hajime…!"

I frowned up at him and cocked my head.

"What happened." It was a demand, not a question. "I return to school one day and they tell me you attacked a teacher. I doubt that is the truth."

It wasn't, judging by the hardening of those eyes.

Pursuing his lips, Karma turned away and tried to close the door.

"Leave, Hajime."

"I need the truth." I insisted.

"Knowing it won't help you in anyway." He stated.

"I want the truth to help you, Karma." I stated.

"It won't help me-"

"You don't get it, do you? _I want_ to help you, Karma." I emphasized on the two words, watching in amusement as those mercury eyes widen.

To hell with the bet. She's already won from the beginning, ever since I stuck myself onto these two.

"Tell me. Please."

He stared at me for a good minute before making a decision and grabbing my wrist gently.

"Come in."

…

The truth was decidedly more different compared to the summary the school crafted. It always has been that way, just as decided by that Father of mine.

And just as always, the truth seems to bother Karma more than he cares to show. He was looking down again, just like those times when he was thinking too much and needed someone to cheer him up. With face as dark as night and eyes swirling with a torrent of emotions, he was clearly in need of help.

I sighed gently as I ruffled his red locks, pulling him into my lap gently.

"Right is right even if no one is doing it; Wrong is wrong even if everyone is doing it. …Augustine." I recited from my memory.

The mercury eyes widened slightly at that. I combed my fingers through his hair, just as I have done so many times for the both of them, and watched his eyes close in comfort.

"I won't say that you are right, neither will I say you are wrong, Karma. But for doing what you think was right, I'm proud of you. If Nagi was here, I'm sure he would be as well."

"...You certainly are more expressive when you acknowledge the things you want." He murmured into my tummy.

"You sure are subdued when you feel sad." I retorted, pinching his cheek lightly.

"Hmph." A huff. "…How is Nagisa doing? I blew him off a few days ago."

"I don't know. And you won't either unless you go back to school soon." I stated blankly.

"School." He sighed, dragging my face down to his.

I flushed as our lips met in an innocent kiss, looking away from those amused mercury eyes staring up at me. Pulling away, I covered my lips with the back of my sleeve and sighed.

"We are too young for this, Karma-kun."

"And now it's back to '-kun' again?" He teased.

I shot him a glare and dropped his head, walking away.

"I'm just teasing, Hajime!"

-x-

Karma was still suspended and Nagisa was still in class, so I waited patiently in the library for the final chime of the bell.

There was something about sitting in this very seat once more, something nostalgic and bitter-sweet. The scent of the books in the library, the chill that came from outside the opened window, the laughter of class 3-E…

Things were the same as those days with that female teacher. It felt almost as if she would come back.

I blinked as a letter dropped out of the book left on the table.

'_Hajime-kun'_

My name was written on the envelope in neat, cursive letters. With a right amount of wariness, I opened the envelope and read its contents.

'_I am the new teacher of Class E, Koro-sensei. Before Yukimura-sensei's unfortunate death, I have spoken to her and she has told me much about you. A student who is unable to desire anything despite everything…I am fascinated by her stories about such a child. As such, even though Yukimura-sensei is no longer around, I wish to continue the bet under different conditions.'_

Different conditions?

I narrowed my eyes.

'_If you managed to win, you will still get a teacher as your slave for a day. However, if you lose…' _My eyes widened at the following words. _'…You will enter Class E, is that acceptable?'_

That's…agreeable, although difficult to manage.

With Nagisa and Karma in that class, I do want to join them and be together for our last year. But with the Asato mindset Father and Brother have developed, it's next to impossible that they would allow me to enter Class E.

'_If it's okay, please proceed to the next page._

_I will now begin my first attempt to make you want to do something. This is the revealing of the truth, per say. But since this is a state secret, please make sure you do not reveal this to the public._

_I am an artificially created creature on Earth. And even though you might think it's impossible, I can travel at Mach 20 and I was the one who blew up 70% of your moon early this year.'_

…Ha?

'_Don't laugh, Hajime-kun, it's the truth. Currently, Class E has been renovated into an assassination classroom since I made a deal with the government: To allow me to teach Class E of Kunugigaoka Junior Academy and in turn, the students of Class E get the opportunity to kill me at close range. Of course…That includes your precious Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun as well.'_

I scowled and tightened my hands over the corners of the paper. This sensei…

'_Did that make you want to kill me? If you want to kill me, please use that anti-sensei sword and those weapons at the corner of the library? Although…If you did try to kill me, it would mean that you _wanted _to protect Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun, wouldn't it? It would be your loss!'_

He's annoying!

I sighed as I squashed the piece of paper, grabbing the sword nimbly.

This…Koro-sensei…certainly knows all the right buttons to press. The moment Nagisa and Karma's safety was put into question, he knew I wouldn't be able to refuse. Not to mention, to know my strength in Kendo and to hand the weapon over to me so confidently…

Even against Father and Brother, he would be a difficult opponent.

-x-

The day had ended off like any other day.

Throughout class, Nagisa had filled his thoughts with Karma and Hajime, worrying repeatedly over whether they would be alright. The last time he had seen Karma, the redhead had dismissed him in his pain. The last time he saw Hajime, he had still been down with a high fever, wrapped in layers of blankets and panting heavily.

Worrying has always been Hajime's job, but he wondered if they were doing okay.

He wondered if he should have been more going and forceful with them.

Even if they were their own person, they were his as well. Nagisa has always considered them as his people – his lovers – and considered his thoughts to be for their welfare.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt the moment Koro-sensei opened the door and walked through it – only for all eight of his tentacles to be cut.

It took a moment to process. The sight of that powerful Koro-sensei with a third of his body sliced away from him when they could not even remove one of his tentacles.

Someone screamed and the students near the door jumped back in shock.

It was a wire. An anti-sensei wire that was set up such that it was invisible to them all.

As Koro-sensei's upper body fell forward, there was the sound of something tripping. All of a sudden, a bucket of anti-sensei bullets were raining down on Koro-sensei from the ceiling, the pink even more dangerous than when shot from a gun.

And just a moment before Koro-sensei fell to the ground, Nagisa's eyes widened.

He saw that tell tale platinum blond hair. He saw the warm brown orbs flickering to his for a moment before looking back down.

Hajime stuck out his sword, waiting for the moment the yellow octopus dropped to the ground before stabbing his sword down into the ground, pinning part of Koro-sensei to where he was.

Koro-sensei, Nagisa knew, could escape even without his tentacles. But when there is a sword tying him down to where all the pink bullets were falling, it was just impossible for him to escape.

Koro-sensei was going to die.

The realization hit him hard.

Steam then exploded, surprising the students with its large amount. When the vapour has all but disappeared, Nagisa blinked, wide eyed at the transparent skin that was on the ground. Hajime stared blankly, unfazed by his apparent failure.

Koro-sensei was at the side, panting heavily at it.

"Thank goodness I still had my molting skin!" He said, relief clear in his voice.

The students of Class E only stared, wide-eyed at the show they were given. It was the closest anyone has ever come to killing Koro-sensei. Not to mention, the student who was the cause of it was familiar to them.

"_Oi…Isn't that the Chairman's son?"_

"_Y-Yeah, it's that kid who's always jumping clubs."_

"_What is he doing here?"_

Hajime was slightly irked by the whispers, Nagisa could tell as much.

Narrowing his eyes, Nagisa frowned as he approached his friend, grabbing his shoulder gently but firmly.

Hajime, with all his messy platinum blond locks and sharp but warm chocolate brown eyes, looked towards him blankly, a hint of concern touching his eyes. He was just the slightest bit shorter than Nagisa – all the good genes were stolen away by his twin Gakushu – but even with that, he seemed taller, regal almost, because of the confident, casual way he stood.

"What are you doing here, Hajime?" He questioned.

Not that he wasn't happy about seeing Hajime, but a Class A student should not be seen around this campus or they will be demoted. And there was Hajime's sickly health, too, to consider. Having just recovered from one bout of illness, it would be unfortunate if the dusty environment here cause yet another one of those endless bouts of illnesses.

"I wanted to kill this 'Koro-sensei' of yours." Hajime stated blankly, just as always. His face was stiffer than usual as he tightened his hands painfully over his sword, glaring down at the octopus. "I wanted to kill him."

Nagisa tensed. 'Wanted'-?

"Oh my, I suppose you have found that letter of mine then, haven't you?" Koro-sensei smirked. Green stripes painted his face as he stood up and looked smugly down at them. "And since you 'wanted' something, I suppose the bet is in my favour then."

What? What bet?

Sky blue eyes flashed as they peered down at his friend. Hajime only stared, straightforward as always, and frowned.

"Yes, it is."

"I see…" Koro-sensei wiggled his tentacles, pleased. "Did the thought of having Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun under my tutelage really displease you that much?"

"Yes, it did."

"Urgh." It's self destruction, Nagisa deadpanned watching Koro-sensei flinch and shrivel up.

"I will get ready all documents and I will attend Class E from tomorrow onwards." Hajime stated, turning away. "Please take care of me from now on, Koro-sensei."

He walked away, his steps sharp but his shoulders slumping a little.

Nagisa frowned as he ran after him, ignoring shouts of his own name.

"Just what was that just now, Hajime?" He asked, allowing the demand to seep into his voice, accompanying the concern he was feeling.

A dry cough was his response.

"What caused you to be so angry?"

A tiny shake of the head to discourage him from asking.

"Are you really going to be in Class E?"

A tiny nod, an affirmative.

Nagisa decided that he hated the silence afterall. Allowing a frown to take over his face – one which he wouldn't dare show in the presence of Class E – he wrapped his hand around that tiny, breakable wrist and dragged him behind a tree like that one day at the playground.

Tilting his face up, Nagisa dropped his lips down on his, sky blue eyes staring into widened, flustered chocolate browns just like that day.

His hands were twitching, Nagisa noticed. His face were painfully red, a sharp contrast against his usually pale and sick pallor. And he was reminded once again that that blushing habit of his was something that was awfully charming, something that easily found a place in both his and Karma's hearts. With one kiss or two, that emotionless countenance of his easily fell down, leaving behind a blushing boy behind.

Karma and Nagisa both loved the control they had over him.

They parted, a trail of saliva stuck between them.

Nagisa held his face as he panted, wiping his thumb gingerly against those lips glistening with evidence of their deed.

Is it okay for him to open the door so easily? Is it okay to reveal his uncertainties?

He brushed aside those questions easily and stated, looking into warm chocolate browns.

"You can want things now." He said, voice deeper than usual.

Hajime paused, stared, and nodded regrettably.

"But even so, do you still want me?" Nagisa asked, allowing the sadness to seep into his voice.

There was no pause this time round. Hajime nodded, firmly and confidently.

"Since I can desire now, I love both you and Karma." He said proudly.

Nagisa blinked at the sincerity in those words, surprised by the vibrancy of that blank expression and those shining brown eyes.

Slowly, he smiled.

-x-

"I want to enter Class E."

Those words made brown eyes flicker up at once.

Father. Chairman. Asano. This person was all three of them when he smiled coldly at me, his eyes tearing down my defences and digging for the reasons in my eyes.

"Why." It was a demand, not a question.

His eyes were glinting, narrowing, threatening. And despite having to use everything I have to go up against those eyes, I said:

"Because." I answered, knowing it was childish of me.

The tension increased. Father frowned before smirking, looking so incredibly smug it unnerved me.

"I see." He stated. With his hands arranging documents, he continued blankly. "Very well. Since it has got to do with the security of our students, I will allow you to enter Class E this time round."

I nodded, waiting for more.

"However…" His eyes turned condescending. "Do make sure you take care of that pet of yours a little bit better this time round, or who knows what unfortunate things might happen."

I tensed, clenching my fists tightly.

It was both a warning and a threat.

Don't let Class E go against the main campus, or the same tragic end will happen just like that rabbit of yours the last time round.

"…I will." I promised determinedly before turning around.

-x-

"Things will be alright." Nagisa whispered to me as we left the main campus. "Koro-sensei will definitely protect Class E."

"I guess." I looked down, pondering upon the words of Father when Nagisa planted yet another kiss on my head.

I flinched. I flushed. And I looked down.

"…What a wonderful couple it is I'm seeing."

Koro-sensei grinned as he flew down from the tree.

"K-K-Koro-sensei!" Nagisa exclaimed, flushing slightly as well. "This is…Well…"

"No need to explain, Nagisa-kun. I am here just for one last thing." I blinked as beady eyes turned to stare at me, the grin remaining plastered over that round face. "Hajime-kun, welcome to my class."

"…You already welcomed me just now, didn't you?" I deadpanned.

"An assassination isn't a proper greeting!" He huffed, coughing to clear his nonexistent throat. "Well, anyways, from now on, despite your relationship with Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun, please treat your other classmates well and be friends with them. Be focus in your studies, be diligent in assassinating me, just as you did today. And also, do your best in pursuing what you want."

I blinked at the last sentence and he smiled wider.

"I understand that it is difficult to admit that you want things since you've been denying it for years, but even so, try hard in pursuing it. Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun will be able to help you, so will your friends. If you have any queries, I will be there for you, too." He smiled. "Let's have a good school year ahead of us, shall we?"

Nagisa and I exchanged a glance.

"Koro-sensei," Nagisa started. "…How do you know about Hajime, Karma and me?"

"E-Eh? T-That's-!" His face turned pink.

I scowled and grabbed my sword while Nagisa whipped out his gun.

"W-Wait-! No assassinations outside school curriculum time! Please~!"

Class E; An assassination class with a weird octopus sensei.

Even though a new beginning came without warning, I could hardly wait about starting school with my companions and this odd sensei.

-x-

A/N: I think this is both okay and horrible, to be honest. Please tell me how you feel about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Asano Hajime – Chapter 2

Note: This Chapter has been edited as of 03.05.15

-x-

"I want to help them no matter what.

Because this will be my last chance.

…Because I love teaching."

~ Yukimura, Assassination Classroom ~

-x-

When we were younger, everyone goes through that one ritual where your dreams are questioned. This is a memory from before the incident with the rabbit…a memory from the time when Father has yet to change.

"What do you want to be, Hajime-kun?" The question posed to me made me blink curiously.

"I…" I looked at the other children.

"I want to be a lawyer!"

"I want to be an athlete!"

"I want to be a soldier!"

Then came Gakushu's answer:

"I want to be a teacher." Clumsily, I made his answer my own.

As twins, it was only natural that we stay together forever. Afterall, Gakushu is always too rash and he tries too hard to protect me. I believed that if we continued to stay together, there would be a time when I can finally get the opportunity to be the one protecting him.

"Then, why do you want to be a teacher?" The question that followed made me at a loss for words.

"I…" I want to stay with brother. But I can't possibly answer with that, can I?

She continued waiting patiently, her eyes expectant.

"I…I don't know."

-x-

Years later, that dream has long been forgotten.

When Father changed, the routes I am to take were cemented. I was to be his heir – because I'm more obedient than Gakushu – and I was to graduate with the top score, enter the best high school and university, and return to teach Kunugigaoka – until the end of time.

I never once recalled that empty, abandoned dream of mine until I met that one teacher. That one brash, sensitive, yet meddling teacher who contradicted the things I've known.

In the silent, undisturbed tiny world that was the library, I looked up and I deadpanned.

"Again…It's you, huh."

"What's with that reaction?" She sulked. "You have a problem with me being here?"

"I don't, but…" I set the books down. "I do."

"That hurts." She slumped, placing a hand on her heart. "To think that Hajime-kun would have problems with my presence…"

Everything is wrong with her presence. The treasured silence of my sanctuary is filled with noises, my time with my books were interrupted by her senseless words, and not to mention, she is always asking probing questions about wanting…

A tiny bit of guilt welled up at my harshness despite them being facts. I tried to remember the few good things about her.

…She would blabber about her own problems, bringing a can of red bean soup all too often…And she would teach me to do my homework…

In truth, she is just like the unwanted older sister I have never had.

"What do you want to talk about today?" I sighed, cracking open a book.

"That's the question I would be asking you today." She smiled mischievously when she noticed my stare. "Today, it's your turn to talk about your life; And I promise I won't pester you even a bit about wanting."

That…Knowing her determined nature, it can't possibly be the truth.

I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to find a trap in her words.

"…Why the sudden change of mind?" I closed my book.

"W-Well…A friend of mine suggested that I let you dominate the conversation some times in order to understand you better." She laced her fingers together nervously. "In order to figure out the things you might want."

"A friend." I repeated, taking vindictive pleasure in watching her face redden.

She's a bad liar. It is obvious he is more than she claims he is.

That is of no matter though.

I contemplated my choices and lifted my book to my face. I might as well take the opportunity.

"Then…Let's not talk about anything today. A bit of silence makes the soul less weary at times."

"Eeeh?! But that would be defeating the purpose of my question!" She whined. "Hajime-kun…Let's talk about something~! It would be too boring if I just sit here and watch you read your book."

So…childish.

I sighed once more as I glanced momentarily at her face.

How is it that two teachers can be so different? Father is cold, indifferent, and a perfectionist…Whereas Yukimura is a clumsy, ditzy, failure of a teacher. I wonder what it is that made them so different.

It's like comparing a picture book to a textbook.

A distant memory tugged at my mind. The picture of a teacher drawn clumsily with crayons popped up.

I looked up at her and I decided to pose the question I never answered.

"Why…is it that you become a teacher?" I asked.

"Eh?" Yukimura blinked, lips frozen in a smile. "My reason for teaching?"

I gave her a patient, blank stare.

"T-That's…Uh…Well…"

She fumbled, averting her gaze everywhere as she ransacked her brain for a suitable reason. Finally, her hands grasped each other and she met my gaze head on. She smiled, slowly and calmly.

"There is no reason." I blinked in surprise. "I just wanted to help the students become better…I just wanted to teach…That's all there ever is to the meaning behind my teaching."

Her smile turned sheepish as she hit her head lightly.

"I've only ever been good at memorizing concepts and nothing else. Originally, I wanted to become a fashion designer, but people say that my tastes suck, so that route is out, you see?"

"…I think your fashion sense is adequate." I admitted, staring at her patterned shirt.

"Thank you, but your pity hurts more than the truth." She deadpanned. I shot her a confused look. "In any case, if there must be a reason, I suppose my initial reason for teaching was because there was no other choice; I simply lacked talent in all other areas."

Her smile was slightly bittersweet.

"But you know? As I continued teaching, I think my reason changed." She looked out of the window and I followed her gaze to the yellowing leaves of autumn. Her voice was filled with happiness as she continued. "…I began to love teaching."

She turned to look back at me.

I stared at her emotions in her eyes, not comprehending why the single shade of her eyes could seem so colourful at the same time.

"Every day, the same students would walk into my class. Every day, I would start a lesson. And every day, I try to make them love to learn. In the beginning, I hated it. It was tedious, and every day, the students left with the same eyes. But you know? At the end of my first year, a student came up to me." Her eyes glazed over with nostalgia. "He said that he loved learning!"

She grinned.

"I love teaching, and despite all the pain and hard work, despite all the ups and downs, if I succeed in making even one student love learning, everything is worth it. That is why I will try my best to help these students no matter what."

I stared for a moment longer than I should and glanced down at my book.

That was…a surprisingly legit reason.

Surprise flickered across her face.

"Ah-! I ended up dominating the conversation again-!" She flailed her arms wildly in mock anger. "You tricked me, didn't you, Hajime-kun?"

"I think I understand you just a little." I stated, staring blankly at the black and white letters on the paper.

"You understand – E-Eh?" Her eyes went wide.

"…When you love doing something, you somehow love the people involved as well." I explained hesitantly, the images of a smiling Nagisa and Karma flashing behind my eyelids. "And no matter what, like Masashi Kishimoto said… 'I just want to protect them no matter how much pain befalls me.'"

Her eyes grew wider. I wonder if they would fall out.

"It's unexplainable, but it's understandable." I closed my book.

It's a sweet warm feeling that makes you all tingly on the inside.

"For just a little…I think I can understand why you want to win this bet so much." I looked into her eyes with resolution. "If you think your students really need my help so much, I am prepared to help them, even without the bet."

She took in my words slowly for one second, two seconds…And she coughed to hide a laugh behind her hand.

"What?" I hid a flush behind my own hand, wondering if I was wrong.

"I give you nine marks." Over how many marks?

She laughed aloud once and leaned in. I grunted as my platinum blond locks were tousled fondly.

"Hajime-kun only understands half the reasoning behind my bet. I'm not such a selfish woman I would destroy your belief only to help my class, you know?"

"Huh?" I don't get it.

She only chuckled.

"Even though you're not in my class, you are one of my precious students too, you know?" I cringed when she jabbed my forehead. She grinned. "The reasoning for my bet is to help you as well, so unless I win the bet, I wouldn't make you teach them!"

My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Alexander Pope was right…" I murmured irritably under my breath.

"Eh?" She questioned.

"'Woman's at best a contradiction still.'"

-x-

Days with Class E were black and white.

Being in her class is surprisingly dull. Just like in Class A, I would arrive early in the morning. I would tidy up the class and I would revise my work. Then, when Korosensei and the class arrive, we would go through classes. When school ends, I leave.

I longed for Karma to return. Even if Nagisa tried to include me with his gather of friends, it was difficult when none of our interests coincided. At least with Karma, I did not have to force myself out of my comfort zone.

No one besides Nagisa ever approach me; I suppose it cannot be helped, I can't expect them to want to befriend a Class A dropout afterall.

William Shakespear once said this:

"Expectation is the root of all heartache."

I wonder why I expected a more colourful life.

Today…Just like the other three days…Somehow, my legs brought me to the library before I knew it.

The scent of the books, the cool air of the dawn, the silence of the campus…Somehow, all these never fail to soothe my soul. I could almost hear her shuffling feet and the gentle flipping of her students' papers.

"_I'm going to win the bet today!" She cried._

"_Again with that claim?" I lifted a brow._

I heaved a sigh as I glimpsed at the various book titles before me. Hm…What I felt like reading today…

"_Today, it's 'leadership', isn't it?" She smiled as she handed me a book on it._

"…_How?" I tilted my head._

"_He-heh! I noticed you only ever read books with qualities that you need in your life!" She cocked her head, giggling into a hand. "Or should I say 'want', Hajime-kun?"_

"_Again with that." I sighed softly._

…What I want in my life…

My hand ran past the various titles and stopped on one that vaguely resembled the word.

'Change', it is.

-x-

It begun with one.

That day, I entered my sanctuary to find a girl sitting there.

With her eyes downcast, her hair was falling over her shoulders in two neat plaits.

Father's folders came to mind at once: Okuda Manami, a former Class D student with top notch sciences and math grades, but one of the lowest language grades in the grade. They were the one reason she had fallen to Class E.

I cocked my head, trying to make the least noise as I closed the door behind me.

She did not look up.

How strange.

Upon closer observation, I noticed her lips pinched into a tight frown. Her brows were furrowed. She fiddled briefly with her pencil and sat it down, obviously frustrated with her work.

Should I help her?

I briefly entertained the notion and shook it off.

I doubt she wanted the 'arrogant' ex-class A student's help.

Sitting at my usual table, I was just about to pull out my book when the sounds began.

A familiar string of 'thuds' – the sound of the pencil hitting the paper repeatedly.

Startled by the sound, I looked up reluctantly.

Okuda had just begun to scribble frantically. Her hands flew across the paper as she scrawled lines upon lines of numbers and calculations on it. Her shoulders were no longer slumped. She sat straight, no longer bowing to the pressure from before.

I blinked in surprise when I saw her eyes.

Her eyes darted from side to side in a familiar visage I often see from _her_ when she is working.

In that moment, Okuda hardly seemed like the Class E student I knew, but more like…Yukimura.

...How interesting.

I stared at her for several seconds and reached into my bag.

As usual, out of habit, I had bought two cans of red bean soup.

It had always been like that.

When I was with Yukimura, we had made a plan: With every alternating visit we meet here, we would switch turns in bringing our favourite snack. The last time I saw her…It had been her turn to share.

Now, it just feels ironic to be sharing this with her student, but it was still better than letting it go to waste.

I trotted to Okuda's desk and sat the can at the furthest corner from her.

Okuda continued writing, too focused to even notice my presence.

_I sat the can beside her stationery, sipping at my own red bean soup as she continued to scrawl comments on the test papers._

_I rested my face on a palm and relaxed, watching her with a faint smile._

"_You probably aren't listening to me right now, but…You know…I really admire you for being such a good teacher." I whispered._

_She did not look up. She never does, not when she is looking at the work of Class E._

Really. She's so much like that meddling, childish educator in the concentration aspect.

I closed my eyes to sweep away the memories and gathered my things.

It can't be helped, I suppose. Even though I liked the silence in the library, I suppose the class is adequate as well.

…

The next day, there was a can of coffee sitting at my usual table.

I blinked, glancing down at the note beside it, and looked up at the furiously scribbling Okuda.

"_I don't know who you are, but thank you for the drink._

_I like coffee, so I would like to share the joys of coffee with you."_

I cocked my head and peered at the can of red bean soup I got for her.

…Should I have gotten coffee for her instead?

She already had her own drink, too…What should I do?

I shrugged, placing the red bean soup beside her and left my own note:

"_Thank you." _I paused and added. _"And you're welcome."_

Sipping lightly at my coffee, I selected a few books and walked out of the library.

Little did I know that this would become a routinely occurrence.

…

"_How did you find the coffee?"_

"_It was good. But red bean soup is still better."_

…

"_You must be a red bean soup fan then! :)"_

"_I am."_

…

"_The weather sure is cold today. Did you bring a jacket with you?"_

"_I did. And if you want to figure out my identity, you could use a more creative solution, Okuda-san."_

…

"_You figured me out. But now, I know it's someone who refers to me with 'san'."_

"_I was never hiding to begin with."_

…

"_Why aren't you ever in the library when I look up? Is my presence bothering you?" _

"_Reading can be done anywhere; I just come here to get a few books every now and then."_

…

"_If you don't mind, you can sit beside me, you know? Not that I am looking down at you, but I think I can help you if you have any queries about the maths and sciences."_

"…"

…

"_O-Of course, it's only if you want to!"_

I stared at the note and sighed softly, looking up at her.

It was like Yukimura all over again.

How can I refuse someone when they're so insistent on it?

Approaching her table warily, I pulled the chair back – breaking her concentration for the first time ever – and sat down.

Okuda stared up at me with wide eyes, her pencil slipping from her grip.

Nimbly, I pulled out a can of coffee and passed it to her.

"Red bean soup is still better, no matter what you say." I murmured, cracking my book open to allow the black and white of the letters consume me.

There was a moment of silence before she responded.

"But coffee is the best." A can of red bean soup was pushed beside my hand. Okuda smiled. "There's simply no doubt about that."

The cold of the morning and the warmth filled by the drink in my body was just the same as those days in winter with Yukimura. I wonder if the nostalgia I felt was founded. Afterall, for some reason, Okuda just reminds me of her so much.

-x-

I got the hint that either someone high up above or Korosensei is messing with me when one day, one multiplied into two.

They were in a compromising position when I found them, with Okuda lying on Maehara Hiroto, the amber haired Casanova's hands wrapped around her. Books were strewn around them, a ladder step left forgotten by the side.

I could feel the familiar heat in my cheeks as I looked away abashedly, hiding my face behind a hand.

"Maehara-kun, I understand that you are a pubescent adolescent, but you are aware that the state has its laws, aren't you?" Ah…The scenery outside is beautiful. There's absolutely nothing obscene happening behind me. I hope.

"Ah!" They gasped.

"N-No, what are you saying, Hajime?!" Maehara shouted.

"I-It's not what you think, Hajime-kun!" Okuda breathed.

"Red bean soup sounds nice right about now." I walked out. "I hope Maehara-kun likes milk. It's the only thing they sell here besides coffee and red bean soup."

"Wait! Let us explain ourselves!"

"H-Hajime-kun! Please remember to buy coffee for me as well!"

"Eh?! That's what you're concerned about?!"

As it turns out, Maehara had wanted to study to pick up some girls, and coincidentally, he had thought of the library, so he came, startled Okuda who was on the ladder, and caught her as she fell.

"T-There's absolutely nothing more, okay?!" He shouted.

I stared him down with a blank, vacant stare. He cringed, unnerved.

"Are you saying that my little coffee-lover is not good enough for you?"

Their expressions were as amusing as I expected.

"Eeeeeh?! That's what you're mad about?!" They shouted.

"You're not my dad, Hajime-kun!" Okuda buried her heated face in her palms.

"W-Well, I think Okuda is pretty when she lets down her hair and removes her spectacles! Not to mention she's smart as well…" Maehara scratched his cheek. "But I like the big breasted type, and Okuda is not that! So she was out of topic to begin with!"

"The more I listen to you, the more it hurts…" Okuda deadpanned.

"Well, it doesn't matter." I intervened.

I gazed at Maehara, already calculating his level of devotion. Knowing him, he would most likely only be a passing visitor – not a permanent one like Okuda and myself.

"If you want to study, I am sure Okuda-san to tutor you in math and sciences. I can even help with the other subjects." I offered. "The materials here are a bit out of date, so I doubt you can manage to improve without aid."

"Really?" Maehara seemed sincerely happy.

"Of course. Although…Ultimately, everything still falls down to your level of effort and devotion." I leaned in, pressing the packet of milk to his cheek.

"Cold!" He shuddered, instinctively jumping back.

"Welcome to our study group, Maehara-kun." I pressed the milk into his palms, watching his bewildered gaze slowly turn up to me. I frowned. "I pray that you would stay with us to the end."

…

He stayed with us far longer than I thought.

Three days were the maximum that I had anticipated. Afterall, Maehara does not seem to be the patient type. Furthermore, the first few sessions have been chaotic – given the lack of adequate materials and Okuda and my own inexperience.

Now, it was a week.

Tomorrow would be the math test that Maehara is so worried about.

"From here on, what you need to do is to use the Pythagoras' theorem to resolve the x, and…" Okuda demonstrated the solution on paper while Maehara nodded to each step he understood.

Maehara is a visual and kinaesthetic learner, Okuda and I both quickly realized. When teaching him, it was compulsory to demonstrate before allowing him to work out the solution by himself again. Often, the number of demonstrations depends on the difficulty of the concepts.

The single reason why the main campus' teaching method failed on him was because they rarely gave more than a single or duo demonstrations.

"…Now, solve it by yourself." Okuda took away the solution.

"O-okay." I watched as Maehara formed numbers on the paper, his eyes shifting around in the familiar visage Okuda often do with chemistry.

I heaved a sigh of weariness and stood.

"Hajime-kun?" Okuda blinked.

"I need to go and find more English or Japanese literature. When you're done, it would be languages next." I grabbed a few of the math assessment books to be returned.

"Eh?! But it's math test tomorrow!" Maehara looked up in protest.

"Okuda-san has already taught you everything that will be coming up tomorrow." I explained, staring into his eyes challengingly. "Or do you really have so little faith in her that you think you need more practice?"

"…No…I just…" Maehara was lacking faith in himself, I could tell as much.

"One step at a time, okay, Maehara-kun?" Okuda smiled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Remember, just have fun in the test and you'll definitely be okay!"

'Have fun'. It was the two words Okuda and I have been using more often of late to motivate him.

Slowly, Maehara smiled and nodded.

I stared for a while longer and turned away.

"Please don't do anything inappropriate in my absence, lovebirds." I deadpanned.

"E-Eh?!"

"Hajime-kun!"

I replaced the books, all the while listening to Okuda as she went through the tips to scoring for math one last time.

As I did so, one of the books fell out.

"This…?" I blinked, startled.

It's yellowish, and the scent of the book signified its age indeed, but…I narrowed my eyes at the year of publishing and flipped to the pages with subnotes. The handwriting was not that cursive fond, but even that can be easily faked.

"Meddling teacher." I murmured.

…

A week and something has passed. He was late that day.

Perhaps it was her observant, silent nature. In Maehara's absence, Okuda expressed her worry about his devotion that morning. Apparently, she had the same concerns as me.

"I wonder if Maehara-kun is truly only studying for the sake of dating." She looked down at her hands in thought. "He seems to love math so much now. And over the weekend, he even agreed to my suggestion to come to school to carry out an experiment…"

He might be trying to attract her, I thought, but I didn't voice it out.

Maehara is an honest and sincere boy at heart, but that single one reason he gave us about studying messed up everything. Is he pretending?

…Is he even coming?

It was the possibility that Maehara was no longer coming that pushed us to voice our uncertainties. Afterall, he was quite late.

"A date, huh." I deadpanned to lift up the mood, watching her flush at once.

"I-I-I-It's not what you think, Hajime-kun! I just wanted to demonstrate the science behind canned drinks, that's all!" She waved her hands in fervent denial.

I sighed.

"I'm tired of going around in circles trying to keep up with him, too." I paused, staring at her seriously. "Why don't we just ask him?"

…

"Sorry for being late, Okuda-sensei, Hajime-sensei~" He teased, pulling out three drinks from his bag. "Your orders are one red bean soup, one coffee, and one milk, correct?"

"In that context, 'Master' would be a more suitable term." I retorted, catching the two cans and placing on in front of Okuda.

"Ew…You just want someone to call you master, don't you, you sadist?" He cringed.

"Please. Who would want a servant like you?" I deadpanned.

We paused and Okuda and Maehara burst out in soft laughter.

"Aaah~ But still…To think I passed math yesterday, it's really all thanks to you two!" He stretched, laughing boisterously. "I never thought I would pass a subject ever since I got into this school…" He added softly.

Okuda and I exchanged a glance.

I sighed as I closed my book, turning to look at him.

"Tell me seriously, Maehara-kun." I stated. "Are you really studying to be popular?"

"Eh?" He looks surprised.

"There is no way someone so serious about studying could only be doing it for such a laughable reason." Okuda cut in.

She smiled shyly and gently at the other male in the room, continuing softly.

"Especially someone as bright as cheerful as you. You wouldn't tie yourself down unwillingly to something gloomy like studies."

"Studies aren't gloomy." The statement surprised us both.

Maehara looked down at us, smiling slightly.

"It's true that when I first started out with you, I only did so because I wanted to rope in the girls, but…Something changed along the way." He grinned, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "I don't really know why…But when I'm studying with you guys, it's fun."

I blink, wide-eyed at those words.

"Okuda always use videos to teach me, and we even carry out experiments outside. Hajime uses all those perverted pick-up lines I knew to teach me English – even though I always wonder how you do it with such a straight face." He choked on a laugh. "I wonder why; It's always fun when you guys are teaching me."

Okuda was smiling.

I felt a distant memory pulling at my mind, reminding me of something.

"Thanks to you guys, I caught up with the curriculum. I saw the fun in the knowledge taught to me and I started loving learning." He smiled.

My eyes widened.

_Her eyes were glazed over with nostalgia. "He said he loved learning!" _

He sheepishly smiled.

"Eh…It's embarrassing. How did we arrive at such a serious topic?" He waved his hand as if to fan away the heat on his face. "L-Let's talk about something else!"

I continued staring until Okuda elbowed me gently.

"Tell me about your recent assassination." Okuda shot me a smile as Maehara began rambling.

I hesitated and took a sip of my soup, ignoring that slight tug at my lips.

So this is the feeling she talked about…That feeling when you succeed in getting a student to love learning…

Just a little…I think I can understand Yukimura just a little bit more now.

-x-

"W-Wait-! Maehara!"

The sounds of struggles were what first caught Okuda and my attention.

Blinking stoically, I looked up from my book and turned around to see Maehara assaulting a raven haired teen – Isogai Yuma.

"I already told you! I don't have the money for tuition!" Isogai shouted.

"Like – I – said! It's not tuition, but a study group!" A vein pulsed on Maehara's head as he turned Isogai around to look at us.

"E-Eh. _Okuda? _A-And _Hajime_?!" Isogai blinked three times and rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

I stared at him blankly, taking a sip of my red bean soup.

"Isogai…-kun?" Okuda echoed in surprise.

"Listen to this, guys." Maehara sighed as he pushed Isogai into the seat beside me. "This guy here clearly needs help for his studies, and yet he's still refusing at this point of time. Can you believe him?"

From behind Isogai, he shot us a wink – one playful wink that was familiar to us both.

Okuda hid a smile behind her hands and chuckled.

"Really, if you need help, you just have to ask, Isogai-kun."

"We'll make you better than the average Class A student can be." I added monotonously.

"Eh?" Isogai started paling.

"Yup! We'll make you one of the top fifty in the grade." Maehara grinned.

The three of us closed in on him.

"So you'll come here every morning, ne?" We intoned together.

Isogai paled even further.

"I-I will." He gave in.

I joined in the high-five Maehara offered Okuda and I.

"This is going to be a frequent thing, isn't it?" Okuda giggled.

"That's right! It will be!" Maehara gave a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Isogai when he peered up at me curiously.

"We will make you love learning." I whispered.

-x-

"You've changed." Nagisa smiled. "You've become happier."

"Have I?" I blinked.

"It's easily visible." He chuckled. "You're smiling more now. You look down lesser."

"You are the same." I pointed out. Sky blue eyes flickered to me, puzzled. "You smile sincerely more now. Especially around Korosensei."

He paused and he smiled.

"Korosensei is a good teacher; He doesn't discriminate against us. And he looks at us in the eye. Even if it is our bad qualities…He still accepts us." He explained. "Today…He helped Sugino-kun regain his confidence in sports."

"I thought it was strange how Sugino-kun asked to join our group for tomorrow." I blinked. "So it was because of him."

I took a bite of the bun he offered, watching him finish the rest up.

"Shall we go?" He extended his hand to me as he stood up.

It was hard to resist a smile as I took his hand.

"…Nagi."

"Mh?"

"I love teaching." I confessed. "And I love Class E. And I love you and Karma too. I love so many things. What should I do?"

He blinked and tilted his head.

"What do you need to do?" Eh? "Isn't it alright to love many things?"

He smiles sheepishly and closed his eyes.

"To be serious, in the beginning, I was just a bit jealous that you suddenly opened yourself to so many new things. But watching you right now…being so happy, I can't help but feel delighted as well. I can't blame you for loving things other than me because I feel the same towards my friends. That's why…Isn't it alright to love many things?" He asked.

I stared, taking in his words, not knowing how to continue this topic.

Instead, I squeezed his hand slightly, offering a small smile to him.

He returned the smile.

"Let's go home now, shall we?"

-x-

I arrived earlier than usual and was unsurprised to find one yellow octopus already there, vandalizing new textbooks with red marks.

"…I knew it." I sighed.

He jumped, startled by my presence.

"H-H-H-Hajime-kun?! E…Er…Hi?" He waved a tentacle at me.

I facepalmed.

"Year 2005." I stated.

"E-Eh?"

"In Year 2005, the books for this library were no longer changed. Ever since then, curriculum changed at least three times. Isn't it amusing how I found a book published in 2013 here?"

I tossed a can of red bean soup to him, hammering the last nail in the coffin.

"You saw the book I chose that day, didn't you?"

"Eeeh? I don't know what you are talking about!" Korosensei looked away, whistling.

" 'Change'." I deadpanned.

He flinched.

"Despicable. Horrid. Stalker. Who knew a teacher would go so far to find out the desires of a student?" I tried to agitate him.

"Well! I'm sorry for wanting to help! Sensei just wanted to make sure you're adjusting well to this class, so I decided to interfere a little!" He burst out, his face red with a tick mark at its side.

" 'A little'." I lifted a brow at him.

He shrunk back, twiddling his tentacles.

"A lot." He corrected himself.

I sighed once more and sat in front of him, staring at the book he was vandalising.

He blinked, following my gaze slowly and started the painstaking process of adding more subnotes to the side of each page.

"Sensei," I paused and posed that same question I asked Yukimura a year ago. "Why do you teach?"

Korosensei is quiet, though his tentacle slowed down slightly.

"I tutor Class E because I love teaching." I stated, and the sentence made him jolt slightly. "Yukimura-sensei taught because of the same reason. Yet you…Right now, all I know is that you were her friend, and you meant something more to her than a friend. And…You are risking your life to stand in the same place where she stood a year ago."

I gazed into his beady eyes, wondering if he will answer.

"Why do you teach?"

There was only silence that responded.

"Hajime, you're here already?!" Maehara's shout from the distance alerted me to his presence.

The distraction broke the tension that accumulated.

Korosensei stood.

"Hajime-kun, you are much too impatient. Right now, I can hardly give you the answer yet." He grinned and patted my head. Green stripes appeared on his face. "But…If you manage to kill me…I suppose only then will you get your answers."

I narrowed my eyes at him, watching him slitter away.

"How can a dead man give me the answers I want?" I asked, clenching my hands.

"So early! And I thought I would be the first for once!" Maehara entered the library.

"Maehara-kun." I called frostily.

"W-What?"

"Let's take a day off and kill Korosensei today. We'll put him in so much pain he'll blurt out all his secrets." I promised.

"Eh?! What's with you?!"

Class 3-E, a class with splendid, good students and a meddling stalker octopus teacher. Once again, the bell rang to signify the beginning of a day filled with assassinations.

-x-

A/N: After entering a new class, I thought that the bonding between Hajime and his peers is most important. The thing is, I shunned the typical classroom settings where the new student is welcomed by Class E and all – I think I'd fall asleep writing that – so I wanted something unique to this story. Then I recall the bet and 'Ding!' an idea about the library is born.

Of course, there may be some people dissatisfied with Nagisa and Karma's lack of presence in here. I just think that it is right for each of them to have their own friends, separate with the other. Like Nagisa with Kayano and Sugino, and Karma with his Terasaka rivalry for one. They can't possibly have some breathing space being around each other all the time. And since it's only natural to want to spend more time with his lover despite understanding this, that's where Nagisa's jealousy came in.

As to why Okuda and Maehara were chosen…Okuda is by nature a gentle nerd, a nerd nonetheless, but I have to wonder why she has so few friends. Going by logic, it's only understandable that she would click with Hajime, who's also of similar nature and equally quiet. Not to mention, her aptitude with maths and sciences is what allows a study group to be formed.

Maehara is chosen for his honest and loud personality. Initially, I had been going for Isogai, but then I realized what the nerd duo needed is not a person who would push them out of their comfort zone and into Class E, but someone who would enter their world and seek to understand them. For Maehara, a man who is a master of playing with words, he is the most likely to understand them. Not to mention…I'm not all that confident about writing the less showcased males inside, so I wanted to pick someone I could visualise the most easily.

I think that's all I needed to explain.

For those who wanted me to show Gakushu's reaction, please be patient. I will come to that in the Gakushu segment, when he is first introduced to the manga.

Now, onto response:

Guest: Thanks for informing me about the mistake. I notice there are still a few more, but I will edit them out when I have time.

Drago123: Thanks for always supporting me! I will edit those mistakes out on a later date.

xxvampire0608: Well, it's here!

Fujoshi: I hope you aren't too disappointed with the lack of romance in this chapter. Please continue to share your fujoshi thoughts with me!

ToonyTwilight: Thanks for telling me about your opinions! Gakushu will be showcased in the part when he is introduced to the manga, so please be patient. Do look forward to the next chapter – Karma will be entering!

Yorukifon: I agree! There really ought to be Nagisa x OC x Karma stories in this fandom! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

S. Rune: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for telling me about your opinions. I hope you aren't too confused about the part of Yukimura – She's a character that will be introduced in the future.

vocaloidzoro: Well, it's out!

Suntan140: Oh my…You flatterer!

Ying: Sorry for not including any of those elements in this chapter…Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it!

nIghtdr34m3r: Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Your review helped me push past my writer block! Truly thank you!

dragonlily22: It's out! I updated! Thanks for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-x-

Note: Mass Editing has been done for Chapter 2.

-x-

"You're perfect to me."

~ Anonymous ~

-x-

To Hajime, it may have just been a meeting between strangers. However, to Karma, the short interaction between them had meant something more.

Ever since Karma heard rumours of the Board Chairman's son, he had already suspected it.

Based on the things he heard through the grapevine, Asano Hajime was a cool, composed child who is consistently able to complete all task to a degree of perfection that matches his father's. Without allowing emotions to interfere with his duties, the boy easily managed to be the Secretary of the student council in his first year and at the same time, garner the attention of the managers of the sports team such that he was chosen to be an adviser to them.

In other words, Hajime is the perfect epitome of a high class robot.

For Karma though, it had meant something else:

Hajime is a shiny new toy to be tested and played with.

Karma's very first test was dished out in their first meeting.

"Are you arrogant like your asshole of a brother?" He taunted.

Hajime paused and blinked up at him with large, unreadable eyes.

If he is anything less than perfect, he would respond either with an insult or even agreement about his brother, but what came was entirely different from what Karma expected.

"I'm quiet and imperfect, so you need not worry." He said, dipping his head in acknowledgement.

Hah! Why would he worry?

Karma could only furrow his brows and stare at the other boy for a few heartbeats before flashing a haughty smile.

Humble. Hm…

Just as he thought, Asano Hajime would be a perfect toy to play with.

From then on, using the cheap tactics of the low-life bullies, Karma tested the 'perfection' that Asano Hajime was supposed to be.

He vandalized the table of the Student Council's Secretary, hoping to hear about an outraged or depressed reaction the next morning, but he only received the sight of a squeaky clean desk.

He replaced the thick list of funds Hajime carefully monitored, only to discover that the Secretary memorized every transaction he had in the year's span.

He even sabotaged Hajime's reputation by starting false rumours. However, not even that succeeded in deterring him as the irritating Class A student merely stepped on stage and gave a long but sincere speech that captured even more hearts of the students.

Irritation materialized in his habit of biting his nails as they walked home that day. Hajime, as usual, had chosen not to join them to give them some time as friends together. However, in the midst of the water colours that painted the sky red and blue, Nagisa dropped one startling statement.

"You will never be able to defeat Hajime, Karma-kun."

Karma trip over his steps in shock.

Nagisa was smiling resolutely when Karma's mercury eyes turned to him, his usually submissive eyes holding a glint of fire in them.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Nagisa-kun? Why would I have anything against Hajime?" Karma offered his usual composed smile, but that soon faded when he realized the sudden emptiness that laid in that gaze despite the still soft smile.

"You don't, Karma-kun. Even I can see that." Nagisa's smile grew softer, almost kinder, if not for the narrowing of blue shards. "For now, I don't mind your attempts so far because Hajime doesn't mind them, but if you hurt him…"

The words he added were left unsaid.

Karma avoided the boy for a few days before going back to being friends, albeit warily, with him.

Well, as long as Hajime is not hurt, right?

The attempts lasted throughout the month, with each attempt growing more complicated than the last. However, eventually, Karma discovered that it was actually fun.

For once in his life, he was actually trying to achieve something instead of scoring or winning easily. For once in his life, he has met someone who was of his match, someone who was far ahead of him. For once in his life, he was chasing after someone's back.

"It's fun, isn't it?" Nagisa asked, smiling as he watched Karma sketch out his newest plan.

"It would be more fun if you could only tell me his weaknesses." Karma grinned back slyly.

"But…That would only make the chase more boring, wouldn't it?" Nagisa cocked his head, and Karma blinked and turned back to his paper, surprised by his friend's observance.

And with each attempt after that epiphany, Karma realized he was gradually acknowledging Hajime's perfection. He was looking forward to each solution Hajime provides rather than the degree of harm he manages to inflict on him.

One last try.

This would be his one last attempt, Karma swore to the heavens as he cancelled the names on the basketball team's list. This would be the one last game they share, the last game he gets to enjoy in obscurity before he reveals himself.

One last game.

"There is something odd about you today, Karma-kun." Nagisa pointed out observantly, staring at him with straight front sky blue eyes. "…You are not planning to do anything to Hajime again, are you?"

"You make me sound like a harasser or a stalker." Karma sweatdropped.

"The fact is that you are, aren't you?" Nagisa deadpanned.

Ouch. But he could only agree.

That day, he went to the games alone since Nagisa had supplementary lessons.

Standing amongst the many audience, Karma watched as the players of the Kunugigaoka basketball team exited the stand. Murmurs started, each concerned about the absence of the usual players until the presence of one person paused the noise.

"_It's Hajime-sama…"_

"_Asano's younger son?!"_

"_Have you ever seen him playing?"_

"_He's good at kendo, so he must be adequate at least, right?"_

A large audience with too intent eyes, an unseen field with its square grids invisible to all but them, another physical barrier to overcome with sheer mind powers.

It was the usual, just like all the mind games between the two of them.

Karma could only smile as Hajime charged forward, tipping the ball into the basket. Ball after ball, the score for Kunugigaoka blinked and appeared higher than before.

Defeated.

Karma did not even wait for the whistle to expect himself to be defeated.

However, as he turned around, an echoing 'thump' was heard.

Yells, gasps, cries. The noise escalated and a whistle blared in his ears as Karma turned around, seeing the sight passing slowly before him.

There, lying limply on the ground, was an unconscious Hajime.

-x-

This was their second meeting, a sharp contrast to their first.

Hajime sat down his book the moment Karma entered the hospital room, looking up with a blank and emotionless stare.

Karma stared back, uncertain of where to begin with all these until Hajime broke the silence.

"You came." There was something about those words which were factual, not at all surprised, but Karma felt a pang of guilt anyway.

"Y-Yeah. I came to make sure you haven't died yet, you know? I-I was just doing that…" Karma trailed off, focusing on the other boy's countenance for the first time as he walked closer.

Was Hajime always this small a person? Was he really that thin and fragile? Had that great mind been working under the pressure of this tiny, breakable body all this time?

Karma could not recall the first time he met Hajime – he had spent far too much time staring the boy for his plans to differentiate each image from the other – but perhaps, just perhaps, Hajime have always been like this under his oversized uniform.

The face that peered up at him was pale, too pale to be healthy, and the eyes he once thought were emotionless appears sleepy instead, framed by the long, dark lashes. The platinum blond locks were messier than usual, so much that Karma got the sudden urge to pull his fingers through them to make him look neater and more like the Hajime he knew and-

Karma flushed a tiny bit and looked away.

Guilt. This was guilt making him feel that way. Yeah, that was definitely it!

"I was wondering when you would finally come and meet me." Hajime stated, looking down cursorily at his book. Karma wondered what was on it.

"…You knew it was me to begin with, didn't you?" Karma accused. He had suspected it too from the very start.

"What did I do wrong to earn your grudge?" Hajime only sighed.

Grudge. Was that all Hajime thought of him? Some blinded fool merely looking for revenge?

"Nothing. You did nothing at all." Karma hid his hurt behind a smile when Hajime appears vaguely surprised for the first time. "I just wanted to play, that's all."

"…Play." Hajime stated, staring at him with mildly confused but uncaring eyes. "…As long as Nagisa is not going to be hurt in any of your plans, I do not mind continuing to 'play' with you."

"You know? That's almost exactly what he said." Karma tossed his head back in unhappy laughter, rasping slightly when he stopped. "…I was planning to stop the games today, but then…"

"It's only anemia. Nothing new." Hajime shrugged.

"…Can I be your friend?" The suddenness of those words surprised even himself.

There were just so many feelings mixed up in knowing this boy, too many thoughts running through his mind at the same time. Undeniably, he still felt the same as before the incident happened – happy to find a rival that could be a friend.

Hajime stared at him for the longest period of time with wide brown eyes before he nodded.

"Alright then. Let's be friends."

-x-

It was not like he expected to get off scot free, but the reaction he received from Nagisa was far stronger than anything he expected.

Karma had expected a slap in the face. He had thought he would receive the cold shoulder or even a long verbal lashing. He didn't know what he would receive. Afterall, Karma has never once seen Nagisa angry in the short period they've been friends.

However, if that one warning given at the start of the Game was any indication, the reaction was something to be dreaded.

And much dreaded it was.

The next time they've met was in the Student Council meeting room. Out of guilt, Karma had thought that it was only right for him to pick up the Asano for a few days, at least until he was certain Hajime was safe. But apparently, Nagisa had the same thought.

The silence as they waited for the meeting to end was suffocating. The cold shoulder he expected hurt more than he thought it would. Yet, all of that was broken the moment Hajime walked out, his shoulders slumped and seeming more tired than usual.

"Hajime, were there any dizzy spells again today?" Nagisa walked forward far quicker than Karma could.

"Mh…? Nagisa…" Hajime peered up at the slightly taller teen and frowned. He reached out for Nagisa's surprised face, pushing two fingers up against the furrowed brows. "Frustration isn't a good emotion for your health."

…Frustrated? Well, that was for certain, but Karma thought Nagisa seemed just like usual, if not a little tauter.

"Do you need a massage?" Hajime offered, lifting his hands as emphasis.

…And when was Hajime so…so relaxed?

"…No, it's fine." Nagisa replied.

Karma didn't like it.

The duo acted strangely around each other, becoming more open and less guarded. And with the way they disregarded the world when they are together, it was as if they had wrapped themselves in a bubble, excluding everyone, including him.

Nevertheless, Karma daringly took a step forward.

"Haji-" Karma's words died in his mouth when the blue haired teen turned.

With vacant blue eyes, Nagisa glared. It was déjà vu. Karma vaguely recalled that this was the same gaze Nagisa gave when he gave his warning, yet…The absence of a soft or seemingly kind smile on his lips sent chills down his spine.

Nagisa…is truly infuriated, Karma realized with a shiver.

Back on the streets, Karma was a predator. He easily defeated the bullies, manipulated gangs with his mind, and often had to face intimidating if not larger men than himself. Therefore, Karma was no stranger to killing intent.

He is used to it. He should be used to it…But…Somehow, the trickle of killing intent Nagisa leaked froze him in place, rooting him to the ground in a flash of fear.

"Nagisa…" Hajime sent a concerned look to his friend.

Nagisa only continued glaring. Karma stared, still immobile.

There was a soft sigh before his hand was grabbed.

Karma's mercury eyes widened, as did Nagisa's sky blues, and Hajime only stared indifferently as he connected the two palms in a flimsy mimicry of a handshake.

"Nagisa, please meet my rival and friend, Karma-kun. And Karma-kun, please meet Nagi, my childhood friend." Karma could only blink, still dumbfounded, whereas Nagisa looked to the side and asked smoothly, as if used to his friend's eccentricity.

"Hajime, he hurt you-"

"It was purely my decision to step in as one of the players at that time." Hajime stated flippantly. His eyes were nonchalant. "And my inability to overcome the obstacle he gave was what caused the incident. Now, forgive him already."

Nagisa bit his lip and separated their hands, though still glaring at Karma.

"I forgive you." He sincerely doubted that. "But if Hajime ever gets hurt by you again, I'll kill you."

The ease with which he said those words and the sincerity in them stilled Karma. His sky blue eyes were as usual soft, but the glint in them was anything but that. Somehow, Karma knew that Nagisa meant his promise. Somehow, Karma knew that he had been mistaken all this time.

It had not only been Hajime, he realized with a startling jolt.

Besides Hajime, there had been someone 'perfect' beside him all this time.

The perfect classmate. The perfect friend. Nagisa played the role of such, but perhaps, his inner self has always been something else. And when he was together with Hajime, the seams of that persona start unraveling to reveal the shadow inside.

Nagisa was a perfect actor. Another perfect toy. Another rival. Another friend.

Karma smiled at his revelation.

"I'm sorry for hurting Hajime." Karma said with his usual haughty smile despite lacing his words with his true feelings. "And thank you for forgiving me, Nagisa."

If they were concerned about the lack of honorifics, they did not show it.

Instead, Nagisa pursued his lips and looked away to the staring blonde with his usual perfect smile.

"Let's go, Hajime."

-x-

From then on, Karma glued himself to their sides, determined to crack that perfection that always seems least perfect when they are together.

Unconcerned, they allowed him to.

On the first day of their tentative friendship, Karma discovered more things than he had from the distance in the past months. For instance, he learnt that Hajime has always had huge flaws in his life, fundamental flaws which were always present in his daily lifestyle. Like eating, for one.

"Eat." Nagisa forced his chopsticks against the stubborn lips.

Hajime gave him a blank stare and turned his head away.

"Eat." Nagisa repeated, his voice lower and darker than before. He pushed the rice against Hajime's face this time round, attempting to irritate him.

Hajime did not succumb.

Karma stared in amusement from their side, still surprised by Hajime's hatred of eating.

"Mh." Hajime grunted, stubbornly not opening his mouth.

"It's not fair, Hajime. You're the one who pulled us out here to eat, and yet, you're not eating." Karma teased and received a glare from the quiet blonde. "Don't you think you should practice what you preach, even if you're not hungry?"

There was a frazzled stare but otherwise, no reaction.

Karma decided to help by slipping his hands around the stoic boy, digging his fingers into his sides.

Hajime gasped and Nagisa took the opportunity to slip the food into his lips.

Karma tossed his head back in laughter at the pout-like frown Hajime gave a moment later.

On the third day, they walked home in comforting silence.

With the watercolours painting the skies once more, Karma could not help but notice that a faint yellow was in there, in between the red that was slowly spilling into a dark blue.

He looked up when he noticed the rhythm of the steps have stopped and smiled when he realized the duo had stopped for him, looking back with questioning eyes.

"What? Were you concerned about me?" He teased as he caught up with them.

"Who would be?" Nagisa rolled his eyes and walked on, still sulking about the Game.

"Karma-kun…You're so tactless." Hajime commented offhandedly.

"Eh~? But…you stopped for me anyways." Karma smiled.

Secretly, he was grateful for that.

On the fifth day, Hajime proclaimed that he could never want, and Karma almost opened his mouth to point out that Hajime has always been doing the things he want even without saying it aloud. He got elbowed by Nagisa and shut up.

On the tenth day, Karma and Nagisa were dissed by an arrogant Class A student, but Hajime skilfully resolved the conflict with a list of factual rules of the school and evidences of the other Class A student's flaws.

On the twentieth day, Karma found himself taken aback by the similarities between Hajime and his much different twin.

On the thirtieth day, Nagisa intimidated a group of third-years unintentionally and Karma had to fight them off. Karma will never forget that first sincere smile Nagisa gave him in a long time.

On the forty-fifth day, Karma saw Hajime practicing kendo for the first time and realized the platinum blonde was never as delicate or fragile as he thought he would be.

On the fifty-forth day, Karma met Nagisa's mother for the first time and could barely resist the urge to punch her when she gave Nagisa a dressing down for no apparent reason. Hajime held him back until she was gone and they comforted Nagisa with their silent words.

On the sixtieth day, Karma saw Hajime smile, for the first time ever, and celebrated it with ice cream between the three of them.

On the seventieth day, Karma invited the duo to a summer festival. Watching the fireworks explode in the sky, seeing the platinum blond and sky blue within reach of his hands, admiring the sincere smiles that were there because of him, he discovered that perhaps, they were never perfection. Rather, it was through his eyes that they were perfect.

It was through the rose tinted vision his eyes had that his friends were perfect.

But when did it all begin? Karma could hardly differentiate when that came into effect.

Perhaps from the very first meeting they had, Karma was already enamoured with Hajime. Perhaps it was in the middle of those days they had, he found himself charmed by Nagisa's spirit. Or perhaps, it started with that entrance ceremony where Karma laid eyes on two odd coloured boys in the middle of the crowd and thought they were strange.

How strange.

He only knew he loved being together with them and that he wanted these days to continue forever.

And in summer, Nagisa spoke three words while they were eating ice cream at Karma's house.

"I love you."

Karma paused, mercury eyes widening comically. Hajime only paused half way licking up an ice cream, staring blankly at the scene.

"I…" How should he answer to that?

Karma wanted to jump up in joy and yell to the world, listening to the echo. 'Since those words came from Nagisa, it means that Hajime feels the same, right?!' 'I've finally done it.' 'I got them to love me!' 'It's not unrequited!'

He coughed, trying to maintain a manly image – much to the amusement of the two lovable creatures bundled up on his sofa – and hid a blush.

Should he reply in his usual teasing fashion? Would that seem heartless?

Karma peered into the sky blue orbs that gazed at him openly now, so different from the vacant expression he gave him after that one incident, and the more expressive brown orbs that showed the fondness Hajime would never reveal.

Karma breathed and voiced his true feelings, allowing his playful charade to drop.

"I love the both of you; I love the Hajime who's always so irritatingly caring and blunt, and I love the Nagisa who's in love with Hajime." Was it because of the embarrassment? For some reason, his lips twitched up in an unfamiliar smile that was different from his usual haughty ones. "I love you guys."

"I love you too." Nagisa nodded, and Karma flushed, knowing that his words probably demanded a repeat of those three words.

"…But I can't desire you guys."

Hajime sounded so ashamed of himself that Karma felt that urge came back – that nagging urge every time Hajime murmurs that phrase to point out that he can want, to give him the security he needed to want, to comfort, ease, protect.

Karma crawled forward on the ground, shooting a questioning glance at Nagisa.

He can do it now, right? His love was accepted afterall.

Nagisa dipped his head.

Karma placed his hand on Hajime's soft locks, just like how Nagisa always does it.

"We know, but we love you anyways."

Nagisa took the words right out of his mouth.

Karma blinked, slightly irked that his words got stolen, and Nagisa offered him a smirk that went unnoticed.

-x-

The day after his parents' funeral, Hajime and Nagisa brought him to play.

With numerous rounds of shooting games, a dozen rounds at the crane catcher which Hajime sucked at despite the large amount of mathematical calculations he burst out, a dance machine that revealed Nagisa's quick legs, Karma could feel that bubble of laughter welling up inside him, gradually growing bigger than the sadness.

At the end of the day, as they exited the arcade, he finally laughed.

With his head thrown back, Karma laughed and cried both at the same time, mourning for the parents he never really knew.

"It's laughable! Even though I've never really seen them around, just knowing that they're dead…It feels so different from before!" He cried.

Nagisa and Hajime exchanged looks before following suit.

"Hahaha. Even though I dislike Father and Nii-san, I can never bring myself to defy them." Hajime laughed monotonously.

"My mom is violent, and my dad ran on me!" Nagisa laughed far more naturally and sweetly than the either of them did.

They were like a maniac, a robot, and an actor, Karma laughed in amusement.

Together, they laughed till the sun set.

-x-

A month after his parents' death, the new year of school began.

On the very first day, Karma had gotten into a fight. It was the typical situation for them. Someone got pissed off by the favouritism Hajime got from the teachers and decided to 'teach him a lesson'. Karma stepped in before Hajime could snap. He defended Hajime and beat down the bully.

It was the usual fights Karma got into. Not exactly what he wanted on his first day, but he figured that as long as he did what he thought was right, the scolding would be bearable.

A lecture was what he expected when he stepped into the teachers' office. A lecture, and the usual glares that he received for fighting. Instead, the male teacher laughed and smiled, patting him lightly on the shoulder whilst complimenting him on a good job done.

"You should always do what you think is right, Akabane." He said. "As long as you are in the right, sensei will always support what you do."

…Even Nagisa and Hajime had not been in support for his so-called violence in defending the weaker students. Even those two had not willingly supported every one of his actions.

That day, Karma decided that he liked this teacher very much.

-x-

"Ne, what do you think about Ono-sensei?" Karma brought up one day.

Staring at him oddly, the duo exchanged contemplative looks and answered thoughtfully.

"I think he is a good sensei." Nagisa started. "Just that...As a person, he seems to be lacking some critical things. He is too focused on grades for a sensei."

"Hm~? What do you think, Hajime?"

The platinum blonde blinked at him and answered factually.

"I do not know him well, but based on what Father has said, Ono-sensei appears to be a perfect type of teacher for this school."

"Hm~" Karma smiled and looked away.

Behind him, the duo exchanged worried looks and mouthed words.

They never talked about Ono-sensei again.

-x-

"Yesterday…"

How rare. Karma turned to look at him. Hajime was starting a conversation.

"…Yesterday, I met a teacher." He said.

"A teacher?" Nagisa echoed his thoughts exactly. Don't they see teachers passing by every day?

"Mh. Her name is Yukimura."

"Eh~ So, is she nice or pretty?" Karma smiled.

"She's annoying." The sentence made Nagisa and Karma trip over.

Looking down with a finger around his chin, the platinum blonde continued nonchalantly, only the mildest trace of irritation evident in the light scrunch of his brows.

"She's loud. She's slow in her thinking. And she's always hesitant and worrying about something, such that she even came to me, a student, for help. She's the very epitome of what the opposite of a teacher is." He continued harshly, blankly.

"C-Coming from Hajime, she must really be a strange person then." Nagisa smiled weakly.

"But." Nagisa and Karma looked up, only to be surprised by the smile they saw on his lips. Hajime never smiled, they knew, unless he meant it. "Karma really should see her sometime. She'll make you rethink your very definition of a good teacher and change your perspective of the world."

Something about the way he phrased those words made Karma have a good impression of this…Yukimura.

Lifting the side of his lips up, Karma gave a wry grin.

"Then…Let me see her sometime soon then, okay?"

-x-

Their lives gradually became busier.

While Nagisa's grades took a tumble and he had to attend numerous supplementary lessons, Hajime's schedule became overfilled as the board chairman and student president piled more duties onto him. Karma found himself putting more effort into his schoolwork to push away that feeling of slight loneliness.

It would please Ono-sensei, he figured. That teacher who said he would always be on his side. The only adult and only person who would be his ally as long as he did the right things.

Ignoring the worried looks the other two boys give him in the rare times they have together, he plunged deeper into the world of letters and numbers and white and black.

-x-

The teacher had betrayed him. He had killed the teacher in his mind. Like ashes, his image had crumbled, leaving behind nothing but a pure white skull.

Repeatedly, Karma had played the scene in his head. He had lain on his bed for days, ignoring his sister whenever she knocked on his door. Mercury bore into the ceiling, wondering when and where everything had gone wrong.

Perhaps it was the very first day. Karma failed to see pass the 'open-mindedness' of the teacher to see what is truly underneath. He failed to see the flaws in his character.

Perhaps it was the lack of emotional attachment to his parents. Perhaps it was the lost opportunity. As they opened the doors to the second year of their middle school, Karma had latched on unyieldingly to that teacher, seeing him as a replacement for his parents.

He had studied hard for him, worked hard for his praises, and ignored his friends' opinions.

He had been so blind.

All in all, it was his fault.

Karma bit into his hand, watching the red come sliding down.

Blood. The very essence of life. Something he has seen every time he fought.

In that moment when he killed the teacher, Karma had felt the urge to see the red liquid bursting out from him. To tear him apart from limb to limb, to chop off his head, to peer inside him and see what he is really like.

Is he a teacher? Is he a human?

That man who called himself a 'sensei'…His position as a teacher died in Karma's mind the moment he turned against Karma; He allowed the human in him to overrule the teacher.

In the end, teachers weren't meant to be trusted to begin with. They weren't parents who would fuss over you endlessly. They weren't friends who would worry for you and help you in your time of need.

…They were just teachers, people working to earn their pay. As long as they fulfil their minimum requirement of getting good grades from the students, it was all they care about.

He was wrong.

Karma laid an arm over his eyes.

Teachers weren't meant to be trusted.

-x-

'_Hajime collapsed – Nagisa'_

That message sent him tripping over his own feet in a rush to get to the Asano's house.

Hajime is a sickly boy, Karma knew as much from the two years they spent together. Perhaps it was because he was born a twin, but his body has always been weak, small, in fact, while his older twin was strong and healthy. The only reason for his kendo to begin with was due to his mental capability to copy through seeing; If not, the Asano would not even have let him do such a sport.

A flash of vision surfaced the memory of that limp unconscious body of Hajime's back at that game.

Karma could only grit his teeth and be mad at himself for not being there when Hajime needed him.

"Hajime-!" He barged into the room.

Nagisa gazed at him with widened sky blue eyes from where he sat beside Hajime on the bed, a book parted in his hands. And buried under the layers of sheets, the platinum blonde was red faced and panting.

"How is he?" Karma trod in.

"His temperature was over 40 degree Celsius when they brought him in, but now, it's settled to 39 degree Celsius, though it's fluctuating occasionally." Nagisa replied.

"…I see." Karma fisted his hands together and took the other side of the bed.

Securing Hajime with his side, he brushed back a few of the stray platinum blonde locks, patting him on the head gently. Nagisa went out for a second and returned with a few pills and a cup. Nudging the sick boy gently on his cheek, they watched brown eyes flutter and open.

"Hajime, it's time for your medicine." Nagisa whispered, pulling out the usual reassuring smiles he had.

Hajime breathed heavily, brown eyes glazed over until he processed the words. With much effort, Hajime pushed himself up with the help of Karma and swallowed the pills with the water.

Karma pulled Hajime towards his chest when the boy slumped back, exhausted.

"Nagisa…" Karma flinched when brown eyes landed on him. "…Karma."

Brown eyes narrowed by a fraction of an inch despite remaining glazed over.

"Is there something wrong?"

…Ah, observant as always.

Karma exchanged a look with Nagisa over his face and he pursued his lips.

Hajime was their rock, the stability that untangles all their problems and resolve them. He wanted to tell him his problems, knowing Hajime would definitely put things straight and unwind the massive circles his problems have gone in. But…

His fingers tightened around the sheets. Karma smiled.

"It's nothing big, Hajime. Nagisa and I just got into a small fight over something." He said cheerfully, feeling Nagisa's gaze on his face.

"A fight?" Hajime echoed.

"…That's right." Nagisa supported his argument. "It's nothing big you have to bother yourself over, Hajime."

"Kiss each other to show me you've made up then."

Karma and Nagisa blinked at each other, faces turning bright red.

"W-We've never even had our first kiss yet. Y-You sure are demanding when you're sick, Hajime." Karma stuttered out. A glance at those unfocused brown eyes and bright red face told him Hajime wouldn't remember it when his fever subsides.

Much to his horror and adoration, Hajime _pouted_. Peering up at them with watery brown eyes that they knew they wouldn't be able to reject, he whispered softly.

"Please hurry up, Karma and Nagisa."

Mercury eyes turned to bore into sky blues for just a second before Karma leaned forward for a quick peck on the lips. Nagisa flushed.

"That should be enough, right?" He turned around with a smug smile, deadpanning when Hajime snored lightly. "Aaaand you're asleep. Perfect."

"But still, Karma…" Nagisa took the opportunity. "How are you coping with…everything?" He looked away uncomfortably.

"Well, I've been here and there thinking about my choices, and I found that I didn't regret my decision in the slightest." Karma shrugged. Smiling close-eyed to himself, he hid the tears that he felt threatening to escape behind his eyelids.

First Hajime then now Nagisa? Two attacks in one day were just too much, even for him.

He tensed when he felt surprisingly strong arms wrap around him, pulling him in.

"Just know that I'm here if you want to cry, okay?" Nagisa murmured softly.

"…Mn."

-x-

He wonders how Nagisa and Hajime were doing now.

He regretted brushing Nagisa aside. He regrets not crying on the shoulder Nagisa loan him, thinking he could not show his weak side to him. He regrets not spilling out all his problems the last time he went to visit Hajime, because he know his best friend would set things straight with his blunt words.

He wanted to see them now.

He did not want to see them now.

_Ding-dong._

The door bell rang.

Hajime came to see him.

-x-

A/N: Phew, finally done. Before I headed onto 'Karma Time', I wanted to first give some history to the relationship between the trio so they would have some depth as people. For a start, I've always thought that the manga didn't really explain much on Karma. As in, why would a delinquent respect a teacher (Ono) so much that they'd kill the teacher on the inside after just one rejection? I thought it may be because of Karma's background and family, something that wasn't shown, so I added that part to it.

As for why Karma was initially bullying Hajime…Based on the manga, we know that Karma initially sees himself as perfect and better than everyone, but no authorities would acknowledge that (as evident by the Class D instead of A). As a result, when someone 'perfect' like Hajime appears, Karma feels challenged. He wants to break that 'perfection' just to prove that he's better, that even without the acknowledgement of the authorities, he can still triumph over others.

The slight maniacal portion when Karma wanted to 'see blood' can also be explained. Since he is both a delinquent and a student, I doubt he can be satisfied just by killing the teacher in his mind, so the urge to utilize physical violence is present.

Now, onto replies:

drago123: Chapter 2 has been edited. Thanks for informing me so quickly! I rewrote the chapter many times, so I'm not exactly sure what it seems like to readers when I'm the writer. Please feel free to provide more criticisms on my work!

ToonyTwilight: I like your reviews, they are always analyzing the interactions in depth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. On a subnote, I'll consider putting in the Nagisa portion next chapter, but otherwise, thanks for all the compliments!

S. Rune: Chapter 2 was set before Karma returned to class. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter despite the confusion. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

n1ghtdr34m3r: Haha! I'm glad you liked my explanations; I always thought they were a bit too long. The last chapter has been edited according to your review to showcase more on Okuda and Maehara, please feel free to read it again.

Yorukifon: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! With Karma being the primary focus in this one, were you delighted?

Guest: I will see if I can put that pairing in, but the chances of it happening is low. A hint or two is okay, but if too many yaoi pairings are there, it starts seeming like a different sort of story, see? I hope you don't mind this too much and would continue reading.

vocaloidzoro: To be honest, I was searching for suggestions of hot drinks since my country and its summer climate don't really popularize them much. Is acorn ramen a drink or a food? (I'm not mocking. I'm truly curious.)

imacchi11229: Haha! Thanks a lot!


End file.
